


Day 1: ((Free)) Elevator Mishaps

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cat!Hiccup, Elevators, HiJack March Madness 2016, Hybrid!AU, I hijacked it, M/M, National Geographic Channel, Oh god, Pet Names, Pranks, Wolf!Hiccup, byeeee, enjooooyyyyy, holy shiiiiiz, i finally finished it, i started this so long ago, kay i'm done, madness16 day 1, really slight, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup never saw this coming. Getting stuck suddenly on the way up, yes. Getting squashed by people squeezing in the metal box, of course. The elevator dropping down to the bottom floor, definitely. But he was sure as hell not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: ((Free)) Elevator Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an episode of Traffic Control on National Geographic Channel cuz I'm unoriginal that way :P
> 
> I'm gonna try to contribute to this year's HiJack March Madness, and hopefully all the prompts, so wish me luck!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed and very much appreciated!!!!
> 
> Enjoy this quickly finished one-shot I started so long ago! :3

Hiccup _never_ saw this coming. Getting stuck suddenly on the way up, yes. Getting squashed by people squeezing in the metal box, of course. The elevator dropping down to the bottom floor, definitely. But sure as hell not _this_. 

He and Jack just finished watching ‘Deadpool’ and they both loved it. Their stomachs were full with popcorn and soft drinks, not the most healthy lunch but apparently they couldn’t fit anymore food into their bellies. When they got in the elevator, no one else was in it so they were pretty confident they were gonna be alone until they got to the carpark. 

Jack had his arms around Hiccup’s waist, while the auburnet had his around the taller boy’s shoulders. There was not an inch of space between the two, wanting to feel the other as best as they can. Their lips locked in a slow kiss, Jack’s tail wagging madly and Hiccup’s soft purring could be felt and heard clearly. 

Jack tilted his head to deepen the kiss, tongue darting out to caress his boyfriend’s lower lips. Hiccup opened his mouth and sighed through his nose when he felt a cool tongue touch his. His tail curled around Jack’s thigh and his purring intensified. He relaxed further and his ears drooped down, hands coming up to nestle in the soft snowy locks he fell in love with. 

When Jack felt a furry tail curl around his leg, his own snowy tail lifted a bit higher and slowed to a content wag. His ear twitched as he pressed his lips harder, arms tightening around Hiccup to bring him closer if he could. Their tongues moved in a slow dance, lips never once breaking contact. 

Pale hands wandered further down to the cat’s bum, cupping and kneading the flesh in his hands. The auburnet let out a whine from the back of his throat, fingers tightening their grip in the other’s hair. They don’t know who started, but soon they were grinding their groins together, soft groans and moans echoing in the small space. 

Suddenly the elevator came to a screeching halt, it’s abrupt stop nearly causing wolf and cat to lose their balance. Hiccup glanced at the display above the buttons and saw that they were just a floor above the carpark. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw something shifting on the floor. Or rather, the _floor_ was shifting. 

He untangled himself from Jack, and looked down to the floor, ears perked up in attention and tail stilling. He heard Jack call out his name, but didn’t move or respond. Suddenly the tiles of the floor began to shake violently and fell straight to the bottom. 

The duo yelped and backed into the corner of the elevator on instinct, trying not to fall along with the floor. Hiccup scrambled onto Jack and locked his arms around his boyfriend’s neck while said boy put his hands behind his knees and shoulders, holding him up bridal style. Amidst their panic, Jack noticed they didn’t fall and share the same fate as the floor. His feet were still standing firm against the air, and as the panic haze went away, he realized the floor never even fell in the first place. They were safe, they weren’t falling and they indeed have been pranked on. 

Jack turned his attention to the shaking cat in his arms, eyes wide with slitted pupils, ears pressed flat against his head and furry brown tail curled _tightly_ on the wolf’s arm. Hiccup’s own arms were still locked onto Jack’s neck in a death grip, the hold so tight he was starting to struggle to get air through his windpipe. The fur on the auburnet’s head and tail, as well as anywhere else that was covered in fur, was slightly raised in fright. Jack nuzzled his nose against the soft auburn fur, trying to calm the panicking cat.

“Hiccup, we’re okay. We’re not gonna fall, we’re safe. Calm down kitten. I’m here.”

After a few more minutes of soft cooing and soothing words from Jack, Hiccup ceased his shaking and slowly started to calm down, arms loosening slightly and eyes blinking. He was breathing heavily, and his pupils slowly dilated into a slight oval. Forest green eyes looked into cerulean blue eyes, searching for comfort. Jack stared right back, leaning his forehead against Hiccup’s. Considering the cat was still jumpy and on edge even after all these years, this didn’t really help him with his fear. 

After Hiccup calmed down completely, Jack slowly let him down until the cat was determined he wasn’t gonna fall. The wolf knelt down trembling, touching the seemingly empty air below them. His hand came in contact with a cool surface, and his mind connected the dots. 

“It’s a screen.”

A few moments of silence, and Hiccup spoke with a shaky voice.

“What the actual hell happened?”

Jack just shrugged and struggled not to looked down. While he knew it wasn’t real, he was afraid he would panic again when he saw the bottomless pit below them. Hiccup was doing the same, keeping his gaze firmly on Jack. 

“I dunno, kitten. But I doubt whoever did this is gonna keep us in here any longer.”

As soon as he finished speaking, the doors suddenly opened and light blinded them, forcing them to cover their eyes for a while. When their eyes adjusted, they could see there was a man in a suit and another in casual clothes. The two canines before them were smiling and backed away, giving Hiccup and Jack space to exit the elevator. The former hightailed out followed by his boyfriend, and turned to look at the two men for an explanation. 

They were told indeed, the floor of the elevator was covered with a screen, timed to look like it was falling when they elevator stopped. The two men explained it was done as a prank to see whether people would panic or not. Something like that. They didn’t really get the whole idea, but they understood enough. They were asked if they could air this on their show, and they reluctantly accepted. with one condition. Hiccup firmly told them to cut off the part where he was trembling like a leaf in a hail. He still had pride. And he was gonna protect it. 

The two canines thanked them and promised to send a paycheck for their contribution to their show. Both cat and wolf denied the payment, but the men were persistent. In the end, they accepted the payment and hurriedly went to their car and drove home. 

**_..._ **

They laughed about it when they separated themselves from the outside world in their cozy home, continuos giggles that were a challenge to stop. Eventually they managed to stop, but the smiles stayed. 

When the channel showed them in the elevator a few days later, the giggles came back and escalated into laughs at the almost comical reaction from the both of them. 

Jack nuzzled the side of Hiccup’s head. “Bet I can make you grip me like that again, eh kitten?” His pupils were starting to dilate as the blue in his eyes darken.

The cat purred and kissed the side of the wolf’s neck softly, lips ghosting on the skin. He raked his fangs across his throat, lips pulling into a feral grin as a groan tore from Jack’s mouth. The auburnet gasped when his neck was suddenly being peppered with nips and kisses, arms wounding on Jack’s shoulders, gripping the nape of his snowy head tightly. When he scraped his claws slightly on his scalp, Jack _growled low_ and picked him up by the thighs. He smashed their lips together as the cat’s legs wrapped around his waist, leaving his hands free to grope that perfect ass. Hiccup sucked in a sharp breath before tightening his limbs around his boyfriend. 

Jack staggered towards the bedroom as best as he could with a cat clinging onto him and shut the door with his foot. If he ripped one of their clothes, neither bothered to mention it. 

And even though Hiccup apologized profusely for the deep scratch marks across Jack’s back with flecks of blood, the latter just shut him up with a bruising kiss and commenced round two. 

 

 


End file.
